dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Saga 4 Episode 27: Shi
02d9399884adca72f5632ee91b37b4e1.jpg|Shi large98.jpg|Lee I Lee’s eyes lit up when he heard that the strange creature who has invaded his home has taken his only son. With the clench of his two fist and the grit of his ivory teeth, the black hair on his head slowly started to rise as his chi began to build. Gritting his teeth he slowly stood up to his feet. Pulling the mask off his costume Lee turned his head to face the man. Grabbing both of his swords from their sheath Lee’s eyes slowly grew to slits as his canine red hues started to glow. By this time Shi was slowly walking out of the hole Lee sent him through. The tall figure appeared as if he wasn’t even fazed by the attack at all. Lee let out a growl as he knew that this man was power and by the look of it this was going to be a tough fight. “Who are you?” The wolfblood questioned the stranger on his origins with both katanas drawn. The man stood there depicting the stance of a other worldly being. His power was impressive, just by being around him one would feel outweighed by such pressure. It was as if this man was a never ending source of power. Shi: “The son of Khan. Shame what happened to the Aoi…my poor daughter… Your mother was young and hot headed at his age. You’re a lot like her Lee, the hair, the face even down to your personality. It’s a shame she didn’t share her traits with you. Imagine just how powerful you could’ve been with the Sekkekkyu. Kenji is showing very much potential with his.” Lee listened to Shi his eyes widen when he heard his mother’s name and Shi calling her his daughter. Lee: “Who are you?” Shi:“Throughout the ages I’ve been called many things. I am just the shell of one who has come and gone. Most call me Shi.” Lee: “What is the Sekkekkyu?” Shi: “A power you’ve could’ve mastered. When Aoi was pregnant I just knew that you were going to have our blood. However, your son, he has the cells inside of him. The potential to activate his true power is at his finger tips. And with him I’ll be able to return the Red Moon back to the skies, and the Children of the Red Moon will rise again.” Lee: “Sorry to hear that Grandpa, but you can’t have Nicholas.” Lee looked at Shi before his own chi started to blaze a dark flame that surrounded his body. Shi stood remaining as still as a stature. Lee’s right foot slowly slid back before he took off down the hallway. Cracks in the floor was made by the power of his launch. Quickly seeing Lee closing In Shi allowed his large tail to protrude from under his cloak and shoot off towards Lee’s position. Lee watched as the sharp end of the tail was close to stabbing him through the chest before Lee deflected the tail with his own two katana. The force of Shi’s tail pushed Lee backwards a bit. Just as the tail was about to bounce back with a quicker strike Lee quickly ejected two tentacles from his back using his twilight Chi. Using the force of his chi tentacles to boost him off his feet Lee’s feet landing on the tail. Using Shi’s own attack as a catwalk Lee ran rapidly jumping up and spinning his blade’s towards Shi’s fast ready to slice him through the mask. “DING!” To Lee’s surprise the sound of steel colliding with each other entered his ears. Shi’s mask was somehow able to take the power of Lee’s Katanas. His swords bounced off his mask fall down to the ground breaking the wood floors a bit. Lee glared up to Shi as he saw yet another tail coming from behind his robe. Lee braced himself before moving his katanas in a X shaped formation. Lee furrowed his brows as he was pushed back by the force of these tentacles. Without noticing Lee felt his stomach caving in as his eyes looked down to Shi’s foot ramming into his gut. Lee flew back a bit before his body morphed into his lycan form immediately. His eyes changed into blood shot wolf eyes while his hair grew over his body. He bounced back from his hit by Shi attempting to sink his right claw into Shi’s side. His claws glowed a dark color red as he brought them closer. The strike was successful; Lee rammed his claws into his opponent knocking him off to the side only to get a return of a series of punches. II Lee felt those punches like a sack of bricks hitting him simultaneously. He grit his teeth as blood began to spill from his mouth which he spit to the ground. He continued to block Shi’s punches but even Lee wasn’t able to delude Shi’s powerful hits. It was like he was on a whole different level than anyone he’s ever faced before. His last punch was able to break through Lee’s block making him flail both his arms before delivering a destructive side kick to his gut which sent him flying back down the hallway crashing through a table. Lee skidded across the fine rug using his razor claws to stop him from sliding too far away. He looked at Shi only to send a barrage of chi tentacles moving a high speeds for the tall opponent. Shi showed no emotion as dodged the tentacles with ease moving in between the series of black rods. Lee watched at his speed, Shi was something different. He was a monster and power felt like it had no end. Shi “Give up Lee, you can’t win…not at this state. You don’t possess the Sekkekkyu, allow me to awake the power within your son.” Lee “After, all this years. I don’t even get a fucking hey grandson. And you want come and take my son? Fat chance old man.” Shi “Than you’ll have to die here.” Lee let out a loud roar as his own chi began to spiral around his body in a black flame that represented his twilight Chi. He ran towards Shi this time he sent out a flurry of claw strikes to the man. Two to the left connected as Shi backed back a bit then was greeted with a rising knee strike to the gut causing him to bend from the force of the attack. The tall man moved his tail from his back to swing around ramming Lee while he came down from him knee strike sending him crashing through a wall. The moment Lee felt his body soaring through the wall he’d send his own tentacles to wrap around Shi pulling him as well. Now the two would be in a library of some sorts in this large mansion. Lee fell into a book case while Shi into a table that held books. The two quickly made it on their feet and were back at it again. III Lee used his tentacles to combat Shi’s tail, for every time Shi tried to hit Lee with his Tail his twilight tentacles would block the attack pushing the tail back and forcing Shi to use his fist. However, Shi was a formidable foe in hand to hand combat. He moved his right leg to force a kick to Lee’s knee cap causing the wolfblood to move back a bit opening him up for a successful hook to his right cheek. This caused Lee to stumble off a bit, his vision began to blurry as he started to catch himself Shi grabbed him by his shoulders throwing him through a series of book cases. Lee began to feel blood flow from different cuts all over his body. Landing in a pile of books Lee’s body began to feel heavy as he started to push himself off the pile of books. However what happened next was something he didn’t count on. A slight chill ran through his body as he looked down at his chest and the sharp tip of Shi’s tail protruding through his skin. Lee started to gasp for air as he was lifted off his feet and brought face to face with Shi. He slowly changed back to human form as he looked at Shi’s mask. Shi “I wanted you to be so powerful, even surpass me. You had potential Lee. It’s a shame, your weak, just like your mother.” Lee “F… -Cough- Fuck you…old man” Shi “…” The tall man jerked Lee from his tail throwing him out of a window to the pool in his backyard. Lee watched as time seemed to slow down for that one moment he saw Shi’s mask, the mask of the person he couldn’t stop. All he could think of was letting his son down and his family. The one they looked up to, the only one they thought could stop this monster and he had failed them. His vision got blurry as things slowly started to fade away. His body hit the surface of the water and slowly sunk to the bottom. The color of the pool changed to red as his blood started to cover the entirety of the pool. His vision faded to black until his body grew limp and pale. Lee “I can’t heal…I…I lost…Rabbit…I’m sorry…” Shi watched from the broken window at the death of his eldest grandchild. He stood there in silence; the event in his head was a means to an end. Standing there in a unemotional state it would confuse one as to just how heartless this man seemed to be able to kill his own family in such a manner. Shi “Necessary action.” He’d turn around opening his palm opening a vortex. This time the vortex would not only be used as a portal to transport himself elsewhere but the suction power was immense as it started to pull the entire house along with him. Slowly the house broke apart as it was pulled inside of the pocket dimension inside of Shi’s palm. Usagi and Aoki would also be sucked in unharmed however. All that would be left of the house was about half leaving much of the land empty and broken. The scene was sad and depressing. Nothing was left, just a body that laid floating in the water. The police and fire department slowly began to pull up to what remained of the estate. The police searched around in confusion at to what had just taken place. No one could think or come up with a conclusion besides a bombing. The police began to set up yellow tape all over the property. Paramedics rushed to fish Lee out of the pool checking for a pulse but there was none. EMT 1 “He’s dead, bring the stretcher around.” The men rushed his body onto a stretcher pulling him in a body. Just as he was about to be zipped up his arm shot up instantly. Lee gasped for air as he sat up on the stretcher. The paramedics looked shocked and scared half to death as they witnessed this man come back to life. Lee looked down at his chest as his healing ability slowly healed the hole in his chest. Looking around Lee saw his house and its current state. Lee “No no no no!” He quickly ran seeing the remains of the house, he couldn’t even feel Usagi’s presence anymore. Lee “USAGGII!!!!!” To Be Continued Category:Saga 4 Category:Tanaka Family Category:BloodWolf Adventures